hanging with the vampire
by Crazy 1234
Summary: Hi! My name is Stacy Jones. And I justed moved from New York, to Chacigo and now I'm living in Oclhoma. I really don't have any friends but when I met Rebecca we became the bestest friends. But now I never knew that vampires lived here and when I met one I started to like no LOVE him, but humans and vamps don't mix do they?


Hanging with the Vampire

Hi! My name is Stacy Jones. And I justed moved from New York, to Chacigo and now I'm living in Oclhoma. I really don't have any friends but when I met Rebecca we became the bestest friends. But now I never knew that vampires lived here and when I met one I started to like no LOVE him, but humans and vamps don't mix do they?

No POV

" Stacy Stacy STACY!" screamed a tall brunette named Rebecca .

"Hm? Oh! Hey Rebbecca whats up" said a kind of tall blonde named Stacy

" Why are you always spacing out? Let me guess it's **_him_** isn't it?" Rebecca asked. "What! pleassse it's sooooo not **_him_**" Stacy said with a laugh.

" Then why were you spacing out?" Rebecca asked.

" Well you know I got alot on my mind" Stacy said smiling

" Whatever anyway why are you into Jake? I mean you just found out that he was a vampire when those two vamps came in our English class and sucked all the blood out of the teacher's body two weeks ago" Rebecca asked and stated.

Flashback

" Well class who's ready for a POP Quiz?" asked

"AWWWWWW" Everybody complained

"Mrs. Mill do we have to?" Matthew whined

" Yes we do!" Mrs. Mill said

" Now lets gt started" Mrs. Mill said

BOOM!

two vampires showed up one was a girl and the other one was a boy

" LISTEN UP! WE ARE LOOKING FOR JAKE!" said a girl with straint long black hair and black glasses on her eyes.

" Who do you think you are breaking in this school and asking for a student?" Mrs. Mill asked

" Uhhh duhhh I am Marceline one of my king's servents" Marceline said with an annoyed voice

" Hey you didn't introduce me?" said the boy with black hair swept across the side.

" Oh yeah and this is Brendan" Marceline said even more annoyed.

"

**_Well if you think you can just come here and harass us like that then your wrong" Mrs. Mill said_**

" Who said we were harassing you?" Marceline asked getting ticked off.

" Then why are you here than? And don't you get mad at me missy" Mrs. Mill asked

" Listen lady we came for Jake and if you get in our way you will pay" Brendan said cooly

" HOW DARE YOU THREATN ME!" Mrs. Mill yelled.

"That's it lets do it Marceline" Brendan said

"Really we can really do it?" Mraceline asked happily

" Yes we can" Brendan said

And just like that those two showed off their fangs and got closer to .

"W- What are you doing?" Mrs. Mill asked

" We are going to suck your blood" Brendan said

Then they put their fangs into Mrs. Mill's neck and drained her dry. Then out of nowhere we heard hissing sounds coming from the back. We all turned to only see Jake floating and showing his fangs by hissing.

" Let her go Marceline and Brendan!" Jake hissed as his brown eyes turned red

Marceline and Brendan droped Mrs. Mill and smirked as she fell onto the floor.

" You finally should up my king. We were going to suck everybody's blood until we found you" Marceline smirked

" Go away I will deal with you two later! " Jake hissed some more

"

**_As you wish, Let's go Marceline" Brendan said _**

And the two vampires disapeared. Everybody stood there frozen staring at Jake, then they all started to clap.

" Thank goodness you made the POP QUIZ go away" Matthew said smiling

" Whatever I don't want to talk about. And you guys better not tell anyone,there might be more vampires looking for me" Jake said with a firm look.

" Are you really there vampire king?" Stacy asked

" Yes I am. please just don't tell anyone" Jake said staring at Stacy

" Okay on one condistion" Stacy said

" And that would be?" Jake asked

" You have to let me be your friend" Stacy smiled

" Whaoh! No way! why would you ever be friends with him? I mean he's a blood sucking freak!" Matthew whaled

" One I don't suck people's blood only if they get me really mad. And two sure I will be your friend Stacy" Jake said with a adorable smile showing his fangs

" YES! I- I mean okay" Stacy said

" Wait a minute if your a vampire why are you a blondy? I thought all vampires had black hair?" Matthew asked

" And I thought all vampires suck people's blood?" Jenny said

" And I thought all vampires hate being in the sun?" Max said

"No we are kind of like you guys having our own hair styles. Yes well most vampires drink blood but beginners drink anything red and eatable or drinkable. And yes all vampires hate being in the sun thats why we wear black glasses, long clothing and only come out at night" Jake explained

" No way! your a beginner?" Matthew asked in shock

" No! I am not I just don't like sucking people's blood" Jake said

" Then how are you able to be here?" Jenny asked

" Well you see I never go outside, I always sit far away in the back away from the sun, and I wear long or short shirts. Also I wear long pants ripped and not ripped. Chain or no chain and I love to wear my necklace that has a headphone or my other neclace that has a whisle or my other necklace that says R5. In other words I hang out in the morning and at night." Jake said

"OHHHHH!" Everybody answered

End of Flashback

So now you know why Stacy into Jake.

( LUNCH) (STACY'S POV)

" I LOVE lunch!" I said as Rebecca and I walked in and took our seats.

" Let me guess, you get to spend more time with Jake?" Rebecca asked

" What! No, I see him in every class I have with you" I said as I started to daydream about Jake and I making out.

" Stacy earth to Stacy! " Rebecca said

" JAKE! I mean yeah?" I said as I started to blush when Jake walked by.

" Hey Stacy how's it goin' " Jake asked smiling flashing his fangs in a adoreable way.

" Oh um h-hi Jake" I said twirling my hair.

" Well I'm going to- No body cares" I said interrupting Rebecca

" How rude" Rebecca said as she got up to go sit with Jenny

" Um P-please can you sit with me Jake?" I begged

" Sure why not" Jake said sitting across the lunch table.

" Sooo um uh um Jake how does it feel to well you know be the king?" I asked.

" Well it's not so bad you know" Jake said with smile

" Oh um well I- I mean can I ask you another question?" I asked shyly

" Sure ask away" Jake said

" I um uh um um uh never mind" I said

" How can I ask him if he has a girlfriend? he might-

" No I don't have a girlfriend" Jake said out of nowhere

" H-how did - I know you were going to say that 'cause I have vampire hearing, vampires are able to read your minds know your deepest fears and your most embrassing moments" Jake explained interrupting me

" So you mean to tell me that I'm not safe or my secerts aren't safe with me?" I asked

" Yeah" Jake said

Then Matthew showed up

" What's up babe" Matthew said

" Oh hi Matthew and I am not your babe" I said a bit annoyed

" Oh come on stop hanging out with the freak, and come chill with me" Matthew said

" Five words Matthew and chill don't mix" Jake said I giggled

" Shut up! w-what do you know?" Matthew asked

" I know everything. Like the time you peed in you bed" Jake smirked

" I was five and that was only one time" Matthew said

" No you were ten and that was more than one time" Jake stated

" BURNED!" I yelled

" That's it you me three o 'clock at the parking lot fight off, unless your scared" Matthew said

Everybody in the lunch room looked our way

" Why would I be scared of someone who peeses in their bed and took ballet?" Jake asked while smirking

Everybody laughs

" Ha you got it wrong I still take ballet, So in your face" Matthew said

" Really dude? That's so not cool" Jake said shaking his head

" UGH! WILL YOU TAKE THE CHALLENGE? OR WILL YOU CHICKEN OUT? " Matthew yelled

" You and what army?" Jake smirked

Everybody laughs again

" UGHHHHHH!" Matthew yelled

" Deal I willl take your stupid challenge, but don't get upset when I win" Jake smirked

Everybody laughs again

" You will never win" Matthew smirked

" OHHHHH" Everybody said

" Um Matthew that's not a good word to say" I said

" Babe be quiet" Matthew said

" For the last time I'm no- I SAID BE QUIET!" Matthew yelled interrupting me

" That's not nice" Jake smirked

" You SHUT THE HECK UP!" Matthew yelled again

" NEVER EVER TELL ME TO BE QUIET" I yelled

" YEAH and what you gonna do about it?" Matthew asked

" OH I will show you not tell you" I said as I lunge my right fist to Matthew's mouth and punched it.

" OW! WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Matthew yelled

" DON'T EVER MESS WITH ME MATTHEW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY" I yelled

" I -you- you will pay for this" Matthew said as he ran out the lunch room

(After School) ( STACY'S POV)

" Wow Stace I never knew you had it in you" Jake said smilling showing his fangs

" Thanks say I never had the courage to ask you this question" I said

" What question?" Jake asked giving me an adoreable smile

" How old are you?" I asked staring into his dark brown eyes

" Oh I don't think you want to know" Jake said

" Why not?" I asked

" Look I'm sixteen thousand years old" Jake smirked

I droped my mouth

" Your sixteen thousand years old!" I yelled

" Thats what I said" Jake smiled

" Well I'm -15" Jake said interrupting me again

" Can you please stop doing that?!" I yelled

" Stop doing what?" Jake smirked

" You know what I'm talking about!" I screamed

" You know you like it" Jake smirked again

" No I don't" I said

" Yes you do" Jake said getting closer to me, making me blush

" N-n-no I-I don't" I studder backing up

" Why are you studdering?" Jake asked getting even more closer

" I-I-I'm n-n-not s-studdering" I studder again blushing

" Yes you are" Jake said getting closer

" No I'm not" I said blushing harder as I backed up against the brick wall in the dark ally

" Yes you are" Jake said again

" No I'm not" I said

" Fine why are you blushing then?" Jake asked pinning me against the wall so I had no place to back up or run

" I-I'm not blushing" I yelled as my cheeks turned dark red **_( Yeah yeah I know I was blushing. It's not my fault that he's so cute)_**

" Yes you are Stacy there's no point on lying to me" Jake said

" I- I'm not blushing or studdering" I said calmly blushing a cherry red

" You look so adoreable when you blush" Jake smirked whispering in my ear

making me blush even harder

" THERE YOU ARE I WAS ABOUT TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOU CHICKENED OUT!" Matthew yelled

Jake and I turned around only to see Matthew walking up to us with his crew

"When I said you and what army I didn't say to bring an army" Jake smirked

" Why you scared?" Matthew asked

" Nope but I know you are" Jake said

" Why would you say that?" Matthew asked

" Well if your not scared then let's fi- " Matthew swings a fist at Jake not letting him finish his sentence. Jake doged the puched. Matthew swings again, Jake doged it again. Matthew yelled in anger and swings one last time, but this time Jake catches it and twist his arm until his wrist reached his shoulder, Matthew started to bellow in pain. Jake's eyes turned red and he started to hiss

" Fine you win you win please STOP!" Matthew cried

Jake smirked and pulled away.

" Don't ever underesitmate me again" Jake said calmly

" Y-yes whatever you say, Please just please d-don't hurt me" Matthew cried

I giggled as Matthew and his crew ran away

" Now where were we?" Jake asked turning to face me

" Um I um I-I don't know what your talking about" I said

Jake got closer and as our usual rutine I backed up

" Just admitt it you like me" Jake said

" I like you as a friend" I said blushing harder as Jake again pinned me against the wall,his arms like a cage blocking my way

" No you like me more than a friend" Jake said staring into my eyes as my cheeks turned bright red

" I-I-I don't like you m-more than a-a friend" I studder staring back into his dark brown eyes

" Don't try to deny it you like me Stacy" Jake smirked

I started to feel hot maybe it was my cheeks that felt hot.

" Stacy listen I know you like me 'Kay?' Jake said

Okay yes it was my cheeks were feeling hot. I mean Jake was breathing on me and his body was blocking me from leaving. His face was only a few inches away from kissing me. I blushed violently. Jake had a puzzled look on his face as if he was trying to read my mind.

" What?" I asked

" Nothing" Jake said

( JAKE' S POV)

I was to busy staring at Stacy I didn't even see her looking at me. I like her as a friend and I don't mind if she dates anyone because well you know I'm older than her like 16 thousand years old and well she's like 15. I know one thing I will not let her date Matthew I mean I hate the dude's guts. It's not like I don't wont her to date anyone she can date whoever she likes acept Matthew. That's all , I put on a puzzled face to throw her off so she doesn't think I was thinking of her which was not true I wasn't thinking about her at all. Like that'll ever happen.

" Stacy why won't you admitt that you like me?'' I asked smirking when her cheeks went cherry red. I do enjoy teaseing her it's fun to watch her blush and studder, it proves she likes me.

" I-I don't like you" She said looking down at the ground as her cheeks filled in red

"Yes you do and I can prove it" I said smirking as she looked up at me

" Prove it then" She said

" Okay as you wish" I said still smirking as I removed my left hand and put it on her left cheek. I tilled my head to the left and leaned in. I felt my lips touch hers with compassion as we slowly kissed. We only kissed for a few mintues and then I pulled away from her staring for a little bit and I smirked at her shocked face.

" Told you" I smirked as she blush some more

" Y-you kissed me and it felt..." She stoped there blushing more than normal

" Good I kissed you and it felt good" I answered

Which was true it felt amazing to kiss her. Okay maybe I like her the same way she likes me.

" Um I better-" I cut her off by quickly kissing her again, only to taste her lips again. It felt awesome to kiss her, I guess I really like her. Who wouldn't like a blondly with some red at the end of her hair, her lime green eyes are beautiful.

" Bye" I said as I dissapeared in thin air.

( STACY's POV)

Wow I can't beleive he kissed me. It was amazing,he's amazing.

The guy I like kissed ME!

I ran as fast as I can to make it home.

" Hi mom! Sorry I'm late" I yelled as I ran into my room to text Rebeca on what she missed

Rebeca _=Italics_

Stacy = **Bold**

OMG! REBECA REBECA guess what!:)

What?

Jake KISSED ME!:)

Really? When

Remember that fight Matthew was talking about?

Yeah?

Well Jake and I was waiting for Matthew to show up and well you know how boys are he kept on saying that I liked him which was true and after the fight Jake proved that I like him by kissing ME! TWICE!:)

OMG! I think he likes you

Doubt it :(

Why?

Well he was trying to prove to me that I liked him that's all :(

Oh:( Well I think he likes you WAIT a minute

WHAT!?

Didn't you say he kissed you twice?

Yeah and?

The first time was only to prove it

Yeah and?

The second time means he likes you! :):P

OMG! Your right! :) :P

Well got to go ttylxox :P

Bye bffttwe :P

What?

Best friend forever till the world ends that's what bffttwe means :P

KK! :) :P

I stoped texting and got ready for bed. Normally I will eat with my family, but I was to happy to eat so I feel asleep hopeing for a good dream

( Jake's POV)

It was saturday morning I was sleeping with nothing but my pajama pants that were blue checkers, When I heard REALLY fast knocking. At first I ingored it hoping it will go away but whoever was knocking didn't give up which was getting on my nerves's

So I got out of bed and floated over to the door and opened it

It was only Stacy staring at me and blushing hard

" What?" I asked

" Hm oh s-sorry about that I just wanted to hang out" She said blushing even more

I ran my fingers into my hair and looked at her, then yarned and I streched then put on a tired look and smiled showing my fangs

" Sure come in" I said

Stacy stared at me even more, blushing harder

" What is it?" I asked again staring at her blushing face

" Um -aren't you g-gonna... never mind" She said

" Tell me" I insint

" Um uh um um heh can come in?" She asked as her cheeks turned red as a tomato

" Yeah I guess" I yarned

She walked in looking at everything then went to sit down on the couch.

" So um what do you want to do" I asked siting right next to her.

" I don't know" She said staring at the ground

" Hey you never answered my question" I said getting closer to her

" What question?" She asked

"This question" I said as I put my hand on her face, pointed my head to the right and slowly leaned in.

(STACY'S POV)

Kissing Jake was awesome. His lips were so soft, I could feel his tongue slowy touching each and every tooth I had. Then his tongue licked my bottom lip. I giggled, Then Jake and I fought with our tongues too see who will win and I won.

I got to feel how his fangs felt and boy were they sharp. Jake slowly pulled away and stared at me, then he moved his head to my neck and sucked it. At first I was

shocked that he did that I really thought he was going to suck my blood and put his sharp fangs in my neck but he didn't. I started to moan because one it felt good. Jake quickly pulled away.

" Did I hurt you?" Jake asked

" No that atually felt... good" I whispered

Jake smirked

" Can you please do that again?" I asked blushing a little

" Sure" Jake said as he bent down to my neck and started to suck it again

What was really funny was when a vampire is going to suck your blood they tilt your neck to the right, That's kind of what Jake did except he didn't touch my neck, He only tilted his head. I started to moan so more.

" Okay well I have to go" Jake said

" Go where?" I asked

" I need to go to a party next week, sorry we can't hang out" Jake said

" Can I come?" I asked

" No- well it's an all vampire party" Jake explained

" Oh okay" I said sadly

" Sorry" Jake said as he went to the door and opened it. I got up and walked out of the room.

" Maybe next time K?" Jake said

I nod and left.

I walked home,

"Why wouldn't Jake want to hng out it's not like him

( REBECA'S POV)

Today's summer Monday afternoon. I called Stacy if she wanted to hang out. So now I'm at the park when Matthew showed up with his crew. I watched as they went into a dark ally. So yeah I was cirious so I followed them. I heard something like voices, I listen carefully.

" So what I'm going to do is ask Stacy for forgiveness, then ask her to come and hang out with me. Next I'm going to try to kiss her and if she doesn't kiss me I will beat her. " Matthew said

I was shocked I had to tell Jake 'cause I know he cares about Stacy.

I quickly ran out of there and went home. I called Stacy and said " I don't want to hang out today" . She wasn't happy about it but she was okay with it.

Now all I have to do is wait.

(STACY'S POV)

I can't beleive I'm going to hang out with Matthew EWWWW!

So here I am waiting for Matthew to open the door and lett me in.

" Hi Stacy come in come in" Matthew said

He smelled like colone I don't know what kind it was, but it smelled bad like really

bad.

" So why am I here again?" I asked

" Come follow me" Matthew said

we went up the stairs and into his room

" Um I um- I was cut off by Matthew kissing me I HATED it.

" Get off me! what's your problem?" I asked Matthew stared in anger

" I like you Stacy I hate that you like that freak Jake" Matthew said with his hand behind his back

" So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked fearing the answer

" This" Matthew said pulling out a knife and cutting my cheek with it. Don't get me wrong I tried to stop him but I only ended up with a cut wrist. Next Matthew hit me hard so hard my other arm started to bleed. then when I tried to run Matthew cut my ankle and up my left leg. Next he shoved me down the stairs making me injur my leg even more. Now picture this a girl with a cut wrist, a cut right cheek, a badly bleeding left leg and another arm bleeding also a bloody bottom lip ( which is where Jake likes to lick).

" I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I yelled as I grabed my stuff and crawed away

(JAKE'S POV)

I

_was strumming my bass when I heard light knocking. As usual I ignored it, but the person kept on knocking, I got annoyed and floated to the door. There was Stacy on the ground, she looked in pain._

" Hey Stacy what's wrong?" I asked

" C-can I please come in?" Stacy asked

" Sure" I said letting her crawl in the house

" So Stacy what happend?" I asked

" Um please promise me you will not get mad" Stacy said

" Sure but I can't keep a promise I'll try" I said

" Um M-Matthew hurt me" Stacy said

" What do you mean Matthew hurt you?" I asked with a sour face

" I mean he cut my cheek, wrist, ankle, pushed me down the stairs so pretty much my leg is broken, he hit me so hard my other arm is broken and bleeding" She explain while showing me

I was ready to pop this guy, he was messing with to wrong is testing my patience.

I walked over to get my jacket and cell phone I went into the kikchen so Stacy couldn't hear me.

_I called MarcelineandBrendan and asked them to do me a little favor. I put my phone on the came out of my came over in five mintues_

" What do you want Jake? " Marceline asked

" I want you to play a little vampire game" I said

" What kind of vampire game?" Marceline asked

" I want you to do what ever you like to Matthew, that means beat the crap out of him when it gets dark" I smirked

" Oh yeah it's vampire time" Marceline cheered

" We won't fail you Jake" Brendan said

" Okay now go" I said

They both dissapeared

_I walked over to Stacy and picked her up bridal style_

" Where are we going?' She asked

" To the doctor" I said

" W-why?" She asked

" To get you all fixed up" I said smilling as I walked out the door and dissaperaed with her. We reappeared int the doctor's office

" Hi may I help WHAT HAPPENED" asked a Nurse

" Um her not so called boyfriend abused her" I said

" OH MY GOSH WE WILL TAKE HER TO THE ROOM RIGHT AWAY" screamed the nurse

(STACY'S POV)

Here I am getting fixed up. The Doctor checked my x-ray and and I had THREE surgries. Now I have three casts,a band- Aid on my face and a stich kind of band- aid on my lip. I came out in a wheel chair since I can't walk on cructhes. Jake was waiting as he filled out papers for me. We both went outside and dissapeared. We reapeared in Jake's house. I smelled something burnning I looked up and this is what I see, Jake wearing and ONLY wearing a snap back , a open botton down black T- shirt with a white sleaveless shirt, a whistle around his neck, blue jeans with a chain on the side. But the worst part of all was Jake was burning.

( JAKE'S HOUSE)

" JAKE! YOUR BURNING!" I yelled " I know but I don't care, right now I only care about you" Jake said I blushed Jake picked me up out of my wheel chair and layed me on the couch. " Are you hungry?" Jake asked " Um no well yes" I said blushing harder as Jake stared at me with his dark brown eyes

Jake went into the kitchen and never came back. When Jake Finally came out he was holding a plate. " Here" Jake said giving me the plate that had the hotpotcet." T-thanks" I said blushing harder every sinlge minute

I took a bit out of the food only to find ham & cheese"Yummmmm" I said

Jake went to the kitchen and came out with to bowels. Inside the bowels were popcorn, the only diffrence was one was red and the other was dark yellow. " Let's watch a **_SCARY_** movie called drive me to hell" Jake said smiling" Sure I **_LOVE_** that movie" I lied as I sat up and Jake sat down. Then I put my head on his lap and rested the bowel of popcorn on my stomach. Jake clapped his hands and the lights went movie started to play and I wasn't scared one bit, **_OKAY_** maybe a little ,but I wasn't scared one bit. When it ended Jake turned off the TV and clap his hands, the lights turned on when he did that. " Are you tired" He asked

I yarned " Yeah I guess " I said as I sat up Jake got up ,took the bowels and went into the kitchen .

He came back smiled, picked me up bridal style and floated up stairs into his room.

Jake put me down on his bed and pulled out shorts and a T-shirt" Here, you change in the bathroom and I'll change here. call me when you done" Jake said

I noded my head and Jake carryed me to the bathroom and left. I took off my pants, shirt and change into the clothes Jake gave me." JAKE I'M DONE" I yelled Jake came in with his pajama pants on and his black button down shirt open so I could see his chest. I started to blush really hard." What?" Jake asked" Nothing" I said as Jake carried me to his bed. He put me down lightly." You sleep on the left I sleep on the right" Jake said" Okay" I answered

Jake took off his shirt and laid on the bed. I curled up next to him ." Um d-did you have to take off your shirt?" I asked blushing" I **_NEVER_** sleep with a shirt" Jake said" Why not?" I asked" Because I'm always hot and it's to much work" Jake explained

I closed my eyes when I felt someone wrap their arms around my hips." You know you look sexy wearing my favorite yellow T- shirt" Jake smirked boy do I hate it when he flirts with me.

" No I didn't" I said "So did you enjoy the movie" He asked " Yeah it was a good movie"

I turned to face him. Jake kissed my forhead and went to sleep.I stared at Jake as he was sleeping,

" Did he just kiss my forhead?" i asked my self

This is exaclty what I dreamed of, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

(MORNING) (STACY'S POV)

I woke up only to find myself wraped in Jake's arms. Jake was snoring lightly and his head was in my hair. And guess where my head was, IN HIS WARM CHEST! I tryed not to move but it was hard to do that. I started to squirm, Jake slowly open his eyes.

I woke up only to find myself wraped in Jake's arms. Jake was snoring lightly and his head was in my hair. And guess where my head was, IN HIS WARM CHEST! I tryed not to move but it was hard to do that. I started to squirm, Jake slowly open his eyes.

" Hm?" Jake moaned" I um s-sorry" I said blushing lighty "Mmmm" Jake said sitting up" Uh um I know your still tired Jake but um ... how am I supposed to shower?" I asked quietly Jake looked at me." You'll shower with me" Jake smirked" WHAT?!" I yelled" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I yelled some more" I was just kidding. Jeesh! I'll get your clothes from your house just tell me your address." Jake said a bit annoyed" Um okay 175 Mills drive" I said" Okay I'm coming back and don't do anything that will concern me" Jake said" Like what getting undress without you?" I asked Jake stared at me like I was going nuts then he slowly smiled " Maybe" Jake smirked" EW! You pervert" I yelled hiding in Jake's covers.I felt Jake kiss me on the forehead and left. I made sure the coast was clear and came out I wonder how it felt to shower with Jake. I blushed at the thought of that. I got bored so I started to braid my hair." So thats what you do when your bored" I heared someone say. I turned around it was only Jake holding my bag." Oh it's only you" I said a bit rude" So you want me to throw you out the window? for being rude" Jake asked not waiting for an answer" You wouldn't" I said Jake gave me a dry smile" Watch me" Jake said And he got closer. I was helpless I couldn't run let alone move. Jake scooped me up and walked me over the to the window. " Put me down!" I screamed in terror" NEVER!" Jake yelled and down I went out of the window. I screamed as I went down, before I knew it Jake was carrying me again." Hey! you meany" I yelled as I tried not to cry. I started to hit him. " I hate you!" I yelled as tears ran down my face "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I had the nerve to laugh" Oh stop crying I would never let you fall out of the window" Jake said giving me an adorable smile. I hate when he wins, he always wins when it comes to his smiles. " I- I h- hate-" I couldn't make out my words. Jake jumped up and we were back in his room. He put me down on the bed." you owe me an apogie" He said" No I don't you do" I said looking away" Fine I'm sorry for **_NOT_** throwing you out the window" He said leanning in and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a dark red. Jake smirked and went to the bathroom" YOUR A BIG JERK" I yelled as he closed the door. Jake opened the bathroom's door and smirked" Thank you" He smiled and closed the door again

I stuck out my tongue. I know what your thinking **_"very mature Stacy, very mature"_**, but hey to my defence he was being mean. I heared the shower run. It ran for more than 8 mintues, then it stoped. Jake came out drying his hair with his towel. I watched as a doplet from his hair roll down his neck, chest and his abs, very slowly. I fought the urge to run my fingers down his abs. Picture this the guy you love or like (whatever way you want to put it) standing infront of you dying his hair wearing nothing but his jeans and water rolling down his abs. What would you do? He was already wearing dark blue jeans that were ripped , he also had a black belt and a chain hanging on his jeans. Jake walked over to his dresser and pulled out an yellow T shirt and a red, blue, black and orange plaid button down shirt. He put them on and got his black Jordens sneakers. He grabbed his blue snap-back that says " Marvel". He smelled like lavender and soap **_"My favorite"_**. Jake turned around and hopped on the bed. He pushed me down until I was laying down. Then he pinned me so I had nowhere to roll. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,"When you want to shower just tell me I'll give you something you can put over you casts" He said. "Um okay? I want to shower now" I said. Jake pulled away from me and went down stairs. I blush when he got off of me and left.

( Jake's POV)

I got the three casts I need for Stacy. I still envy what Matthew did to her. So I know how to cheer her up. I came in my room,Stacy smiled " Hey" She said. I smile back as I hopped on the bed. " What's up" I asked. " You know I can heel you myself?" I asked. " WHAT! YOU COULD OF HEELED ME ALL THIS TIME!" She screamed. " Yeah" I said cooly " Why didn't you tell me?" She asked " You never asked" I smirked. " Just heel me" She said looking upset. " Okay" I said I grabed her arm I watch her wince in pain.

(STACY'S POV)

I turned my head looking at the purple magic that was heeling me. Then Jake heeled my wrist, next was my leg and last but not least was my bottom lip. But the difference was he pressed his lips on mine (but for some reason he didn't heal my left cheek). I blushed a dark shade of red ( don't get me wrong I **_REALLY_** enjoy his kisses and mostly him, his shirtless body,his eyes,his lips when he smiles also his kissing he is an **_AWESOME_** kisser. even with his fangs but sometimes I don't see his fangs. Maybe they only come out when his eyes turn red). The purple magic was there, Jake slowly pulled away. " That was the best part" He smirked as his eyes went back to normal. I blushed. " Well now your heeled" He said. " Yeah I guess" I said sadly. " Whats wrong isn't this what you wanted?" He asked "Um yeah" I said getting up walking to the closed door

"Whats up Stacy" He asked getting up to and getting closer "Nothing really" I said walking faster Jake walked faster " Really it's nothing" I said

"if you have somethig to say say it" Jake snapped

" Fine how does it feel to be a vampire?" I asked

To Be Continued


End file.
